


Counterpart

by Solziv



Category: Transformers (Unicron Trilogy), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Armada, Autobot base, Damn you Hot Shot, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Humor, I'm a what?, Optimus is being mean, Poor Red Alert, Red Alert's a femme, Stop laughing, lots of sighing, squidward - Freeform, stupid humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solziv/pseuds/Solziv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armada/Animated crossover. Red Alert isn’t too pleased about his Animated counterpart, but Hot Shot is only making things worse. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counterpart

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never seen an actual episode of Animated, but I did a little research on the TF Wiki about it and learnt a few things that both confused and amused me. XD I wrote this all in one night, so whoopee for me!

The blue and red mech had been in the same spot for a good three breems, simply _staring_ at the large screen within Autobot headquarters. It was not until Hot Shot entered the room that Red Alert turned on his pede and faced the former. With his one good servo, the medic pointed at the image.

“What?” the younger car ‘bot asked, cocking his head at it and giving a shrug. “What am I s’posed to be looking’ at?”

Red Alert wasn’t quite sure how to put it. “It…it’s me.”

Hot Shot felt a sudden surge of panic grip his spark. “Wait, what?”

The older Transformer shook his head. “No, no, I don’t mean it like that. It’s my _Animated_ version. But…it’s _female_.”

The yellow mech forced himself to maintain a straight face, but it was an impossible task. He covered his mouthplate with a servo, and failed to muffle a splutter of laughter. Red Alert almost pouted, and that single expression made Hot Shot lose his composure. Loud giggles filled the area, and the car ‘bot clutched his midriff.

“Oh, shut up,” the medic snapped, but that did nothing to stop the laughter. Giving a disapproving “hmm”, he decided to play his trump card. “At least I don’t share a voice actor with _Squidward_.”

Hot Shot paused in his laughter and looked up, thinking about it. Slowly, his bright blue optics widened. Sadly, the effect the blue Autobot had hoped for did not occur – the younger one’s mouthplate parted into a mile-wide grin. “That’s AWESOME!”

The older mech slapped a red servo to his faceplate and sighed into it.

As if to make this long day worse, Prime entered the room. “What’s going on here-?” he began, then saw the image on-screen. His mouth curved into a smirk, hidden by his metal mask.

But Red Alert _knew_.

“That’s it! I’m leaving!” he declared, refusing to give the Autobot leader a second glance and pushing past the crippled-by-laughter Hot Shot.

As soon as the medic was out of hearing range and the yellow car ‘bot had calmed down enough to stand up straight once more, Optimus turned his head towards the latter and the two shared a glance. Unable to help themselves, they both collapsed into peals of laughter.

Poor Red Alert.

**The End**


End file.
